


Prompt 40. "Will You Marry Me?"

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Pharmercy, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: An 804 word piece about Pharah proposing to Mercy in a cute and fun way.





	Prompt 40. "Will You Marry Me?"

Angela approached the door to the apartment she shared with Fareeha in her usual manner, calm and carefree. She had been busy at the lab today and had been, unfortunately, late to get back. Fareeha always understood this, Angela’s a doctor, these things happen, and Angela always made sure to send her a message to let her know when she would be late. As Angela unlocked their door, she gently called out her usual phrase, “Honey, I’m home!”

Normally, this caused a rush of noisy steps, two huge smiles, Angela being lifted a couple of feet into the air and an enormous amount of kisses. But now, nothing. This is strange, Fareeha hadn’t said she would be gone. Is something wrong, Angela mused. She approached the small wooden table in the hall and placed her keys on the top, while looking around to see if she could spot anything. Through the doorway, into the living room, she spotted a small envelope on the stand, in front of the TV. Angela quickly took the envelope and unsealed it, revealing a handwritten note inside. 

“My Angel, I thought I would surprise you with a fun game of hide and seek. I’m hidden somewhere in the apartment and have left a trail of clues to find me. The next clue is in the kitchen. I’ll be waiting for you, beloved, Fareeha.”  
Angela smiled, both with the knowledge that Fareeha was fine and because she thought this was an incredibly cute thing to do. She headed immediately to the kitchen and begin looking for the next piece of the find Fareeha puzzle. She opened a couple of overhead cupboards before moving to the fridge. Angela was getting slightly flustered as she was yet to find the next clue, and really wanted to see Fareeha. She turned and saw a box of chocolates on the table. “Swiss…” she quietly mumbled, with a small grin. She opened the box and found the next note, “Of course” the grin was increasing.

“Two down, just two more to go, you’re halfway there, my love. The next one is close, just outside in the garden, you’ll find it in no time at all. F”

Angela hurried to the back door in the kitchen, slid her feet into her slippers and stepped outside. There was a chill in the air, so she pulled her opened sweater closer to her body, without fastening the buttons. She looked around rather aimlessly, hoping to spot the next note. It was getting harder to see outside, as the darkness creeped in, so she turned to grab a torch from the kitchen. As she did, she noticed something taped to the door, she didn’t see it before as the curtains on the door were down, hiding it. Angela grabbed the note before stepping back into the kitchen, closing the door behind her and unfolding the note.

“Angela, the last note is in a more comfortable place, our bedroom. Find this one and it will lead to me. With love, Fareeha.”

She was so close to finding Fareeha, she hurried through the kitchen and back down the hallway, before heading up the stairs. Angela briskly opened the door and saw the final note resting on the pillow. This is too easy she thought, opening the note.  
“Angela, this note will be somewhat different to the others. We’ve been a couple for so long now, that I feel that I know you better than I know myself. I was always missing something in my life before I met you and you opened my eyes in so many ways. I was fearful of everyone abandoning me, but you are always there to love, comfort and support me, I just hope I can offer he same to you. I’ve watched you grow as a person from our days at Overwatch to now, but one thing has always remained; your desire to help people, which fortunately extends to me. I love you, I love you, I love you! And I’ll continue to tell you until I no longer can, decades from now. To end this, I just have one question…”

Angela was grinning wider than she had before, after reading the note, but the last sentence confused her, “what is the question?” she mumbled.

“Will you marry me?”

Angela turned sharply to see Fareeha down on one knee, ring box in hand and a huge grin on her face. Angela was so shocked she didn’t know what to say, “What…?” she breathed softly.

“Will you marry me?” Fareeha repeated.

Angela squealed and jumped forward, grabbing Fareeha, “Yes, a million times yes!” Fareeha stood, placed the ring onto Angela’s finger and pulled her in for a long kiss.

“So, are you ready to become Mrs. Amari with me, Angela?” Fareeha asked with a wry smile.


End file.
